


key

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 29/30</p><p>Clint’s in the middle of reorganizing his desk when he finds it. It’s a small envelope, stuffed in the back of one drawer. Steve has scrawled Clint’s name across the front of it in big, block letters and beneath, slightly smaller, are the words ‘CALL STEVE WHEN YOU FIND ME :)’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	key

Clint’s in the middle of reorganizing his desk when he finds it.

It’s a small envelope, stuffed in the back of one drawer. Steve has scrawled Clint’s name across the front of it in big, block letters and beneath, slightly smaller, are the words ‘ _CALL STEVE WHEN YOU FIND ME :)_ ’.

He smiles, examines the envelope a little closer. It’s slightly bent and wrinkled, but as far as he can tell it hasn’t been in his desk too long. Steve was last over on Monday, and Clint can’t think of any other time’s he’s left Steve alone in his room that he could have stashed this in his desk.

Clint had been gone all of ten seconds – maybe less – and yet somehow he’s not at all surprised that he didn’t catch Steve in the act. He can be surprisingly stealthy when he puts his mind to it.

The envelope isn’t heavy, and it’s easy enough to take off the single piece of Scotch tape holding it shut.

Clint tips the contents out and pauses when a small, silver key tumbles into his palm.

There’s a folded piece of paper in the envelope, too, and Clint pulls it out to get a closer look.

‘ _you’re here like every day anyway so I figured this would be easier when I’m running late so you’re not stuck waiting outside   -Steve_

_( & Buck’s cool w/it btw so no worries on that front)_

_( & if this is too soon let me know okay??? don’t want to freak you out!)’_

He smiles softly at Steve’s note, runs his fingertips over the slightly shaky lines of the second postscript.

The key sits, shiny and new, in his hand and feel far heavier than it actually is. Clint reaches for his phone a second later, desk forgotten, and types in Steve’s number on autopilot.

Steve answers on the third ring sounding breathless, the sounds of a crowd a low murmur in the background. “ _Hey, what’s up?_ ”

“No,” Clint says. He can practically see Steve’s confused little pout over the phone.

About thirty seconds later, Steve says, “ _What?_ ”

Clint laughs. “It’s not too soon, you giant dork.”

Steve’s quiet and Clint laughs again, can’t keep the smile off his face. “ _It’s… You found it!_ ”

“You could have just asked me like a normal human being and I would've gotten you a key to my place, too.”

Clint kicks his feet up and wedges his phone between his ear and shoulder so that he can twirl the key around between his fingers.

" _Oh._ "

"Yeah." He grabs his key ring and slips Steve's key on; he can't stop himself from admiring it as it hangs between the key to his own apartment and the keychain he picked up the last time he went to DC.

"Come over tonight for dinner," Clint says when Steve's been silent a few minutes.

" _As long as you don't try to make risotto again. I don't think I could survive that again._ " _  
_

"I was thinking more along the lines of ordering some pizza and watching some Netflix."

" _I'm in. Bad movie night?_ "

Clint grins. "Bad movie night. Call when you need me to come let you in."

" _Sure thing. Love you._ "

"Love you too."

Clint slips his keys and wallet into his pockets and heads out to the hardware store. He's still smiling like a goof when he hands his key over to the clerk to get a copy made.


End file.
